Relocated
Notes This episode happens around May of 2029, 3 months after Salvation. Dialogue Prologue (This first sequence is all black, only voices) Female Voice: (Over Radio) Recovery One, we have a level 4 distress call, coming from a base in Boston, we need you there ASAP. Recovery One: This is Recovery One EDF Command, I'm on my way. EDF Command: Good, the AI designation is AI Omega. Recovery One: Omega? Wasn't he assigned to New York? EDF Command: Recovery One, please confirm directive. Recovery One: Yes ma'am. I'm in my jet now. The screen now shows Recovery One, AKA, Agent David Washington, who wore grey armor with yellow accents. Agent Washington climbed into his EDF fighter class jet and took off. Chapter I Washington landed in Boston's EDF base. He climbed out of his jet. An female agent with similar armor and pink and green accents walked up to him. Washington: Hey Grace. Grace: Sup Wash. Washington: We need to get inside, command says the base AI is in danger. Grace: I tried calling the base, but no response. I could tell the radio was online, just no answer. Wash: That's whats been happening to alot of these recovery beacons, we call, no response. Grace and Wash walked into the room, and dead bodies lied on the floor. Wash: What happened? A throwing knife landed next to Wash's head. Felix walked into the room. Felix: Recovery One, Recovery Two! I'd like you to meet Omega! He was the AI here, but well, now he belongs to Lord of Darkness. Wash and Grace pulled out their weapons Boston Member: You both know the EDF could ony get their hands on one AI, so they tried to copy it. Their method was that they would take that AI, the "Alpha" and tortured it, and made it literally split itself off. Delta here was it's logic, so it couldnt understand what was happening to it. When anger threatened to take over it, split that off too, thats Omega. Gamma was it's deceit, Sigma, it's creativity, Epsilon was it's memories. Wash: Stop telling us what we already know! Boston Member: Omega if you please... One of the corpses got up and swung at Wash. Wash shot it. Another body got up and swung at Grace. Grace shot it. A third body got up and blasted a Dark Beam at them. Wash and Grace ducked Wash: What the hell! Grace: It's Dark Surged! Run! Wash and Grace bursted out the door and ran to Wash's jet. The took off. Wash called Command Wash: (Over radio) Command! Recovery failed! The AI was Dark Surged! Command: Wash, you're going to need someone that has extensive experience with the Darkness. And we know where to start. Meanwhile The member left the room once Wash and Grace left. The member talked to someone offscreen Member: Do I get paid now? A hand in white high tech armor pointed to a briefcase on a table. (From first person view) The figure walked over one of the bodies and took off the helmet. The figure opened up the AI slot and took the Omega AI. 2 other AI appeared along with it around the figures now visable head. The member left. Chapter II Command: Recovery One and Recovery Two, we received another distress call in Philadelphia, It is coming from Recovery Three. Wash: Jay? Command: Confirm directive Agent Washington. Wash: Directive confirmed. Command: Good luck Wash. Was: Why do you think all these AI have been attacked lately? Grace: Well, maybe something's after them. Maybe it wants to go into Metastage. Wash: Metastage? Grace: Yeah, remember during basic training? We had a whole class on AI! Wash: Oh, yeah... I thought Metastage was impossible. Grace: Well... if you get an AI into your head, you can see your thought, and vise versa. Grace: My team never got an AI, because of what happened with you! Wash: Epsilon killed itself in my head! Grace:I would've gotten Omicron! But you just had to choose the Alpha's memories! Wash: Why would someone want to have all those different AI thoughts in their head? Grace: Power I guess. The AI Sigma was always asking about it during classes, and he was assigned to San Francisco. After all their members died, Sigma was gone too. The jet landed on a blocked off street, and a Recovery Agent (Recovery Three) was being shot at by the figure from earlier. Jay: Good, i needed the backup. The three of them got behind a bus. Jay: Delta, give me status! Wash: Delta!? The AI!? Delta: That is correct Agent Washington, Agent Dare and I escaped the Philadelphia EDF Headquarters after Recovery Five attacked us. Wash: I thought there were only 4 recovery agents: Me, Grace, Jay, and Buck. Delta: Recovery Five, aka Agent Mayn, was assigned two days after you Wash, and was Agent Buck's replacement after his death. Wash: I forgot, Buck was killed on the first recovery mission. Grace: Yeah, when we recovered Xi. Jay: DELTA! STATUS! Delta: Agent Mayn s recharging his energy shields, now would be an effective time to strike. The three of them jumped out from behind the bus and shot at Mayn. Mayn grabbed a car off the side of the road and threw it at them. Wash: Is that a car!? They all ducked and the car went over their heads. Grace: He got Omega! That's the strength unit! Wash: what unit does Delta have? Jay: Health unit. Wash: That wont help us defeat Mayn! Mayn pulled out a photon shotgun and cocked it. Grace: Jay! Leave! We can take it from here! Jay ok... Mayn shot Jay. Grace grabbed Delta Grace shot Wash in the back. Wash: Unf! What the hell! Grace walked up to Mayn Grace: Wash is dead. I put a timed charge on his body. If you want his equipment, you better get it fast. Or, you can chase us, and lose his equipment. Whats it gonna be? Mayn walked over to Wash. Grace: Good choice. Grace got in Wash's jet and left. Grace: Command, this is Recovery Two, we have retrieved Delta and are heading back to base. Command: Good work Agent Brown. What is the status of Agents Washington and Dare? Grace: Both KIA. Chapter III Wash stood up and felt the bullet wounds on his back. Wash: That backstabber... Wash stood up and realized Mayn and Grace were gone. He walked over to Jay's body. Wash: Delta? Delta? Wash: Shoot, Mayn must taken him... or Grace... Wash took Jay's healing unit and healed his wounds. Command: Agent Washington please respond. Wash: Command, this is Recovery One. Command: Wash, we have some files on the Dark Surged AI you discovered earlier. Wash: Really? Command: You need to talk to Agent Micheal J. Caboose, he was relocated to Baltimore after the New York Incident. Wash: Wow, a survivor! Command: Confirm directive Agent Washington? Wash: Confirmed. Later... EDF Baltimore Captain: Oh no! Hell no! I've got Kaiju coming out my butthole and you wanna take one of my men for a... what did you say this was for? EDF Baltimore Member: secret mission sir! Wash: I think you have bigger problems to deal with soldier, you should get these vehicles and computers fixed. EDF Baltimore Captain: What do you think i'm talking about? You at command sent us the new guy! He said he was good with electronics! What does he do? TALKS TO THEM! Wash: I dont have time for this. I have orders, and those orders say I need Private Caboose, and i need him now. He has info I need. EDF Baltimore Captain: Wait a second... Caboose? Your taking Caboose? And I dont have to pay you or anything? It must be Christmas Morning and nobody told me! EDF Baltimore Captain: Private Jones (Pronounced Jo-en-es) Jones! JONES! Jones: For the last time sir! Its JONES (Normal) EDF Baltimore Member 2: Shut up Jones! Jones: It's a very common name! Lots of people have it! EDF Baltimore Captain: Jones, go down to the basement and untie Caboose. Jones: Me? Alone? EDF Baltimore Captain: Go! Jones: Please! No! EDF Baltimore Captain: Double time Jones! Jones: It's a very common name! A gunshot comes from the basement Jones: AAH! Why!? Caboose walks out from the basement Caboose: Be careful. Caboose: You wanted to see me Principal Miller? Captain Miller: What happened to guy i sent to get you? Caboose: He shot himself in the back somehow. Miller: Caboose, this is Agent Washington from Command. He has something fantastic to talk to you about! Caboose: Is it bad? Did somebody die? Was it my mom? Is she dead? Or my dad? Did my dad die again? Miller: No takebacks. Caboose: Was it my brother? That's it! My brother is dead! Wash: What? No, nobody died! Caboose: Oh... good, I dont even have a brother! How sad is it to not have a brother and lose a brother on the same day?! Wash: No one died! EDF Baltimore member: Jones is dead sir. Wash: No one besides him. Wash: Caboose, you were stationed in New York, correct? Caboose: Yeah, that was fun. Wash: And you have experience with The Darkness One correct? Caboose: Yeah, that wasnt as fun. Wash: I need you to come with me. Miller could I have a word with him first? Wash: Sure. Miller: Now Caboose, I know we didnt always get along... Caboose: I got tied up! Miller: Right, and all these mistakes, I know it's not your fault, you seem like a good kid, just a little... confused. Caboose: Yeah, he is. Miller: Here's a piece of advice, If you find yourself in danger or a bad situation, remember this one thing: NEVER, EVER, COME BACK HERE. Caboose: Ok. Miller: Repeat what I just said. Caboose: Dont ever go backwards. Miller: CLose enough. He's all yours! Haha! Wash: Lets get going. Caboose: Ok. Caboose: Are we there yet? Chapter IV Wash and Caboose got into a jeep. Wash: So you know where other EDF NY members were stationed? Caboose: Yup! Max kept trying to hide his from me. Wash: (Sarcasm) Really? I couldnt imagine why. Caboose: He said it was like a game of hide and seek! He said the only way he could win is if he dies without ever seeing me again. Wash: He knows about the Darkness? Caboose: He knows the most. He is an Ultra. Wash: What? Caboose: He would raise his hand in the air and yell "Ultraman powers activate!" And then he would go fight robots and dinosaurs from the future. They drove off. Later... Caboose and Wash arrived the Atlanta EDF base. A gunshot hit the ground behind them. Max: That was your one warning shot! Wash: Get down! Sniper! Caboose: Wait a minute... Another shot misses Max: Aw come on! Caboose: I know that voice! Max! Max! It's me! Your all time bestest friend! Max: Caboose is that you? Caboose: Yes Max it's me! I missed you so much! Did you miss me?! Three shots hit the ground around Caboose. Max: No! I missed him! Caboose: I knew you did! Max: GO AWAY! Wash: This is your friend? Caboose: Yeah... Wash: And he shooting at you? Caboose: At stuff around me. Caboose: This is kind of our thing. Caboose: He act like he doesnt like me but he really does. Max: Get out of here! Caboose: This is Mr. Washingtub from command! He wants to talk to you! Max: You brought someone from command here?!?! Wash: Let us in! Max: No can do. This is secure facility. Wash: Oh no. Then we'll have to just walk in the huge hole in the wall. Max: Fine. Come on in. Max opened the gate and Caboose and Wash walked in. Wash walked into the abandoned "base" Wash: How long have you been here? Max: Whats today? Wash: Tuesday. Max: 3 months... alone. Command: Come in Recovery One, do you have info on Private Caboose? Wash: You are an odd group of people. Hold on. Wash: I found some members with experience with the Darkness. Command: Good work Recovery One. The screen pans out to see a cloaked figure. Command: Now you should head to EDF NYC HQ. Wash: Yes ma'am. Command: We need you to stop the Meta at all costs. Wash: Recovery One out. Wash: Come on, lets move out. Max: Move out? Last time i checked, we're not friends. Caboose: Yeah! You're not in our buddy club! Max: Shut up moron. Wash: How do ypu get anything done if you always argue with eachother? Max: We dont! It's part of our charm! Wash: Lets go. Max: Fine... whatever. Caboose: Yes! Road trip! Max: Caboose, if you say anything positive i will kill all three of us right now. Caboose: I am very depressed about how awesome this will be. Chapter V John walked down a quiet street in NYC wearing a suit and tie. John: Y'know, i think real estate is for me. Sure it's not as exciting as killing monsters, but it pays the bills. John walked into a large multifloor building, and entered the elevator. John: II mean, what can I do? My base was destroyed! He walked out of the elevator to see Wash, Max, and Caboose standing there John: Max? Caboose? What are you guys doing here? Who're you? Wash: My name is Agent Washington, I'm here to see what you know about the Darkness. John: Give me a little time, I have a meeting. Wash: No. NOW. Max: Jeez Wash. John: Fine, you want to know what happened? I didnt really quit after The Flood, I just, changed divisions. John: I do raids on Emerald Brace hideouts, this building happens to be one of them. Max: Where's your armor? John opened up his suitcase and showed his armor and a Photon Assault Rifle. Max: And your shotgun? John: On my mantle at home. John put his armor one and kicked down a door. He shot all the Emerald Brace Soldiers inside. Max: That was quick. John: It's not over... The loud crash of an elevator hitting the ground startled the 4 of them. John: ...yet. John: I'm recieving heat signatures on the next floor up. He looked out the window to a window washing platform. John: Caboose, you're the only one heavy enough to counter the weight. Caboose walked up to the open window. John: Don't be a baby. Caboose grabbed the rope holding up the platform. John kicked him out the window as the rest grabbed on to the platform. They jumped into the upper window and shot all the soldiers. Then a large, armored, Emerald Brace Soldier with a shark mouth painted on his helmet burst through th door. (Longest link EVER right?!) He was weilding a flamethrower. Max: What the hell is with this guy? The soldier (AKA Sharkface) blasted flames at the three of them. Max: Thats hot! They dodged. Sharkface blasted flames at Wash. Wash slid down and dodged. Wash threw a grenade at Sharkface. Sharkface blew it up with the flamethrower. Sharkface blasted again. Wash jumped over it. John pulled out his assault rifle. John: Gotcha. He shot Sharkface in the arm. John: STAY LOW! John ran past Sharkface and grabbed one of soldiers grenades, thrw it at him, then grabbed the other roe to the platform. John: Zeta! Activate strength unit! Zeta: Strength unit activated. Max: Zeta? Wash: One of the EDF AI! I'm glad the Meta doesnt have him. John lifted the platform and threw it at Sharkface, crushing him. Max: That was awesome! When did you get an AI? John: When I joined the Defense Division of the EDF. Max: That guy was jerk. Wash: Lets get moving. When we're done here, you're coming with me. John: Fine. Just help me. John opened up an Emerald Brace computer and began putting files into flash drive. John: Cover me. John: (Over radio) Amy, are we ready for pickup? Amy: (Over radio) Yes sir. Max: Amy? John: We were lucky enough to be paired together for this mission. Wash: Does she know anyting about the Darkness? John: Yeah, we should probably reassemble the whole team. I see you already got Max and Caboose. Max: Where is he anyway? John: I told Amy to pick him up while we fought Sharkface. Max: You know his name? John: Thats just what the EDF calls him, he's a wanted man. 3 Emerald Brace Soldiers ran into the room. Soldier 1: Shoot em! Wash grabbed John's assault rifle and killed them all. John: Downlaod complete. John crashed through the window and jumped out of it. Wash: Did he just...? Max: He's fearless, man. John: (Over radio) I suggest you guys vome too. Max and Wash: Screw it. They both jumped. Chapter VI Wash and Max jumped out the window. John: (Over radio) Amy's jet is going to pick you both up mid air. Wash and Max accelerated and were able to see Amy's jet. Wash: Line up with the jet! Max: (sarcasm) because I totally planned to hit the ground! Wash fell into the jet with a loud clank Wash: Come on max!!! Wash pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at Maxs... Well... Yeah... Wash yanked Max into the jet Max: (gag) I think I'm gonna be sick... Wash: just throw up, the helmet will dispose of it. Amy; That's not true, we already tried that on Caboose and he almost died. Max: oooooh, that was like, January. Caboose: Oh yeah! I totally remember that. yes! Max: You don't. But it don't care. John walked out of the secondary cockpit. John: Jose and Charles were both assigned to Vegas, soooo... Later... (I'm using my phone so I can't make headings. If someone could do that and delete this message I'd appreciate it!) In EDF Las Vegas, the other EDF Vegas members were preparing to execute Jose and Charles via firing squad Vegas captain: Jose Gonzalez and Charles Burke, you will be executed via firing squad because you lost all out ammo! Jose: Lost and sold on EBay are two different things. Vegas Captain: You're stalling! Charles; That's true, but you need to read us a list of charges first. It's on the EDF handbook section on Firing Squads.subsection 2.9C page 94 3rd paragraph. Jose: You are goon to die a nerd. So sad. Charles:(Whisper) Wanna die in 3 seconds or 5 minutes as a nerd with me? Jose: Fine, yeah, section whatever, paragraph whatever. Vegas Captain: You're bluffing! I never read that! Jose: (Scoffs) did you ever read the EDF handbook? Vegas Captain: Uh... No... Jose; Nobody has, except him. He's memorized it. Charles: In three languages! The other members conversed. Vegas Captain: We decided that sounds like too much trouble, so we'll just kill you. Charles: I forgot about the screw it, we're lazy option. Charles: Well this is it buddy. I've got something to tell you. Jose: Same. It was me who stole you're identity and went to all those pawn shops and bought all those chocolate snack cakes. Charles: Well, now I'm not telling you what I was gonna say. Charles: How many snack cakes did you eat? The lounge room was covered in wrappers and boxes. Jose: 2... Or 4... Or 10... Or 20... Or 55 packs and 11 boxes. Charles: I hate you. Then a jeep broke through the wall and blocked the firing squads shots. The other NY members and Wash jumped out and killed the Vegas members. John: What the hell are you two doing?!?! Charles: Being executed by our own men sir. John: Well stop! We need you! John shoved Charles into the jeep. Amy: We're running out of room! John drove a second jeep through the wall. John: Jose, Wash and Caboose in this one, Me, Amy, Charles and Max in the other. They got into the jeeps. When suddenly a man walked into the room. Charles: Uh... Are you new here? I haven't seen you around... The man (Agent Mayn) pulled out a weapon with a large knife on one end and a cannon on the other (The Halo Brute Shot) Jose: Uhhh... Wash: Its the Meta! Get down! They all got out of the jeep as the Meta blew the cars up. John: What the hell kind of weapon is that? Jose: It's a knifle! A mix of a rifle and a knife. John: I like Rifleknife better. Wash shot at the Meta. The Meta used an energy shield to block the shot. Wash: He has Theta's energy shield! The Meta grabbed the bumper of one of the jeeps and whacked Jose and Charles with it. They hit each other. Charles: Watch it! Jose: You watch it! Max: I need a bigger gun! Max ran over to the Vegas Armory He grabbed a rocket launcher. Max ran back to the team and shot the Meta with the rocket launcher. The Meta activated the energy shield Max: Crap! The Meta's armor began sparking. The meta burst through the doors, got in another jeep, and left. The members looked confused. Wash: Something is wrong with his armor, he needs energy to power his equipment. Jose and Charles: We know where he's going... Chapter VII Wash dropped his Photon Pistol and grabbed one of the dead Vegas member's Photon Triple Burst Rifles Wash: Max, Amy and Caboose, come with me, we need to visit a collegue of mine before the Meta can get to her, Jose, John and Charles, go to Hoover Dam. If Jose and Charles are right that the Meta will go there, you can keep him occupied till we arrive. John and company jumped into one jeep and Wash and company jumped into another. Both jeeps left. Max: So this Grace... how do we know where she is? Wash: Recovery Beacon, lets me know if an AI is in the wrong hands. So either the Meta went to a decomissioned EDF outpost with his power somehow restored, or Grace has Delta. Max: Delta? Wash: The AI from Philadelphia HQ, he's the logic fragment. Wash proceeded to tell Max what the EDF Boston Member told him in Chapter I. Wash turned toward the abandoned outpost. They jumped out. The four of them loaded their weapons. Grace walked out of the outpost. Grace: How do you survive all these near death experiences? Wash: Like when YOU turned off the gravity of that ship and a car almost killed me? Max: Move! Rocket! An Emerald Brace Soldier fired a rocket at them. Wash: Traitor! Grace: I'm doing what's right! The EDF is corrupt! Wash: The EDF protects humanity! Grace shot at Wash and he dodged. Max snuck around and killed the Emerald Brace Soldier. Wash, Caboose and Amy jumped behind a wall. Wash handed Caboose a grenade. Wash: Caboose, throw the grenade and hurt Grace. Dont kill her. Caboose: Fire in the hole. Caboose threw the grenade at the wall. Wash: That was the worst throw ever, of all tim They leaped over the wall. Max: Caboose! See the girl in the pink armor? Shes bad! Caboose shot her in the back. Amy: I've never seen Caboose shoot before... Wash walked up to Grace. She stood up. Wash raised his weapon. Delta appeared next to Grace. Delta: If I recall Agent Washington, Grace shot you in the back, and allowed Dare to get killed. Before you came along, she was trying to give ME to the emerald Brace for money. I am not capable of holding a grudge, but I think you are. Wash: Oh did she now? Grace: Whadda ya gonna do Wash? Shoot m- Wash shoots Grace in the head. Wash: Yes. Wash: Good suggestion Delta. Max: Command has come cold agents. Meanwhile in Jeep 2... Charles: What about being able to fly, but you can only go north? Jose: Turning into the Hulk while you sleep is a way more useless superpower! Charles: Cap, what's more useless, only turning into the Hulk while you sleep or only being able to fly north? John: I remember now why i signed up for a different branch. They made it to the Hoover Dam. Guard: Sir, we need an ID for you access restricted areas. John: We're wearing hi-tech armor, using laser weapons, and have energy shields. Guard: I didnt mean to offend you sir, I just need ID- John shoved his ID in the guard's face and walked into the restricted area. Jose and Charles followed suit. They warned the guards about the Meta. The guards began putting the Dam on lockdown. Next Episode Preview: We are the Meta The team loaded their weapons behind the Dam's barricades. Delta: Memory is the key... Category:Brian Haughton Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Ultraman Zach Endgame Arc